


Not Your Captain America

by LBibliophile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Captain America is a National Icon, Gen, He is Also a Person, Poetry, Progressive Steve Rogers, Propaganda, Sassy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Steve Rogers slept for 70 years, but 'Captain America' lived on.Now he's awoken, he gets to remind everyone what the hero - and the man - really stands for.





	Not Your Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by all the fics where Captain America is used as an icon for conservative values, but Steve Rogers turns out to be incredibly progressive (ie. queer rights), and he has to deal with how his legacy has developed.

I am a man, behind the mask  
I am a man, behind the name  
You think I’ll act the perfect image  
But the man and your legend are not the same

A hero sleeps, a hero wakes  
You gave me back my shield  
You say I fight at your direction  
But my morals I’ll not yield to you

I am a man, behind the mask  
I am a man, behind the name  
You think I’ll act the perfect image  
But the man and your legend are not the same

While I slept, my fame you used  
My symbol became your toy  
But once more my voice is mine to give  
So take care how you employ it now

I am a man, behind the mask  
I am a man, behind the name  
You think I’ll act the perfect image  
But the man and your legend are not the same

You say I’m an icon, in pubic domain  
I’ve a duty to uphold  
I know that’s true, but not how you mean  
I'll not be bought or sold by you

I am a man, behind the mask  
I am a man, behind the name  
You think I’ll act the perfect image  
But the man and your legend are not the same  
You wish I’d act your perfect image  
But I am a man, not a pawn in your game


End file.
